Past sins
by Raymoney
Summary: Based on an OC I made in a RP group. William Hellsing is the adopted son of Integra Hellsing and the sole heir to the Hellsing family. He's a Dhampir who's main goal in life is to avenge his biological mother and to kill the vampire that spawned him. Better summary in story


**Past sins**

**Hello Raymoney here again with a brand new story now this one with be based off an OC I made in a Hellsing roleplaying group I'm in on Facebook and it will focus on his POV, so let's get started.**

**Summary:**After his biological mother became pregnant by a vampire, she became a ghoul who would then be killed by the Hellsing organization. After her death, William was born with the last traces of her humanity along with his father's vampire traits, he was then adopted by Integra as the next heir to the Hellsing organization. But, until he takes over as the leader of Hellsing he has been on missions with Alucard and Seras, ready to slay vampires and training to slay the vampire that spawned him. As he progresses with age and wisdom he starts to notice that recently the vampires he has been killing have somehow had links to his father, now he must look around with the Hellsing organization for his father and stop him for good.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing

**Bio**

William Hellsing

Full name: William Arthur Hellsing

Age: 18

Height: 6'0

Hair: silver

Eyes: blue, can turn red

Species: Dhampir(half-vampire)

Family: Integra Hellsing (adoptive mother)

Country of origin: Kenya (biological), England (birth)

Location: London, England

Alias: Sir William, Squeak (Seras), half-breed(vampires), basturd child (vampires)

Affiliation: Hellsing organization, Protestant church

Education: privately tutored by Integra and Alucard

Skills: expert swordsmanship, expert swordsmanship, standard vampire powers(Clairvoyance, Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed/reflexes, Regeneration, Advanced Marksmanship, Shapeshifting, Immortality, Invulnerability, Superhuman senses, Advanced Combat, Familiar summoning, Intangibility)

Weapons: Atreides mark V dual hand pistols, dueling sword

Likes: books, radio, training, socializing, vampire slaying, patriotism

Dislikes: vampires, mocking of his religion, mocking of his country

**Prologue**

It was a dark and eerie night in London, England the woman known as Integra Hellsing is seen standing near the now rotting corpse of a ghoul and was seen cradling a dark skinned infant in her arms. The infants cries were loud and bellowing, it was almost as if he was in a great deal of pain, she tries to comfort the crying child.

Integra: "It's alright, it's alright you're safe now."

The child was able calm down after a few minutes only then his fascination went to the glasses Integra was wearing, his infant curiosity gets the best of him and he reaches up to grab them, giggling.

Integra moves her head back a little and smiles slightly.

Integra: "Oh, you like my glasses don't you, you little beast?"

After a few minutes of playing around the child dozes off to sleep, just then Seras Victoria rushes into the room.

Seras: "Sir Integra! I heard the noise is everything OK?!"

Integra calms her down in an effort not to wake the child.

Integra: "Shh! I just got this child to sleep, and you barging in will just rile him up."

Seras stares at the sleeping child.

Seras: "What's a baby doing here?"

Integra then points to the dead ghoul

Integra: "After I killed that ghoul I heard a crying from its womb, after dissecting it I found this child inside wailing away."

Seras: "So, do you want me to kill it?"

Integra: "Not yet, I want you to examine his soul, if you see goodness in him, he'll live. However if his soul is dark then I'll turn my back and let you exterminate him."

Seras: "Alright."

Integra hands Seras the child and Seras peers into the child's heart and soul, after examining the child, she looks at Integra.

Integra: "Well?"

Seras: "I don't see anything dark in him, he seems good but there is something about him."

Integra: "What?"

Seras: "I see the energy of both a vampire and a human."

Integra looks intrigued.

Integra: "Really?"

Seras: "You said you found him inside a ghoul?"

Integra: "Yes, the dead one on the floor."

Seras: "Well, isn't it possible that he could be the spawn of a vampire."

Integra: "Hm, when I was a little girl my father told me the lore of people who were half vampire and half human I of course thought it was basic mythology however, it could be possible a common myth could be based on reality."

Seras: "What, were these creatures called?"

Integra: "Dhampirs"

Seras: "So what do we do with him?"

Integra then had an idea.

Integra: "I'll take him in and raise him,I at least owe him that for making him an orphan. He'll become the next sole heir to the Hellsing family."

The child then woke up, looking up at Seras and made almost a squeaking sound at her.

Seras: "That sounds like a good idea, do you have a name for him?"

Integra: "William Hellsing."

Seras: "I like it."

Seras then handed the back to Integra.

**Five years later**

William was supposed to be asleep but he couldn't because he could hear his mother and the rest of the knights of the Protestant church conversing, he already knew what they were taking about: him, he positioned himself on the staircase so he could hear.

Integra: "I'm not giving up my son!"

Knights: "Understand something sir Integra, we are still rebuilding from the Millennium incident, we can't afford to let the same thing with this boy."

Integra: "William is my son! I assure you he doesn't want to see this country burn to the ground like the Nazis from Millennium did!"

William tried to lean in to hear more only to get distracted by one of his only friends and older sister figure Seras.

Seras: "Hey Squeak."

William: "Hey, Seras."

Seras: "Is something wrong?"

William then starts to break down crying

William: "They want to get rid of me, they think I'm a menace like those meanies back then."

Seras starts to wipe away the tears from his eyes

Seras: "You're nothing like Millennium, and I trust your mother won't let them take you away from her."

William: "How do you know?"

Seras: "Because when you were born, she had me look into your soul to see your intentions, she knows you're a good person, you were just spawned by a bad vampire."

William then hears Integra speaking again

Integra: "Are you sure this vampire is his father?"

Knights: "It's pretty obvious, look at his features he has the very same features as the boy, that is why we must stop the boy."

Integra: "He won't become an enemy, not while I still breath. Gentlemen I believe this meeting is adjourned."

Knights: "But-"

Integra: "Meeting adjourned!"

The knights left the conference room, William ran down the staircase and found Integra.

Integra: "William, is something wrong?"

William then hugged his mother and broke down sobbing, Integra then made an effort in trying to comfort her adopted son.

Integra: "It's alright, I'm here for you."

**Seven years later**

A twelve year old William was busy practicing dueling with Integra, he was able to subdue her or so he thought, just then Integra was able to trip him over and stop him dumbfounded.

Integra: "Your swordsmanship is getting better, but you're still missing one crucial aspect."

William: "What's that?"

Integra: "Never underestimate your rival, whether vampire or human you remember that and you'll be a skilled fighter."

William: "Alright."

**Chapter 1**

**Present day**

Nothing like chasing a vampire while in disguise as a scruffy man, in a dark London alleyway.

"Alright, you bloodsucking demon come on out, I won't hurt you... Much."

"I'm right here."

I turned around to see the perp, only he was carrying a hostage, she was a girl around my age probably a college student. I quickly check my guns for ammo, luckily I still had some loaded in them.

My shoulder was still aching from where he stabbed me.

"You're though for a bastard child."

My eyes were still red from using my vampires powers.

"A bastard child you say? Well I may be a basturd but you blood suckers are the reason I exist, now prepare to die in the name of the lord courtesy of the Hellsing family!"

And with that I shot him in the head and he dropped dead dropping the girl, I approached her.

"Are you OK miss?"

"Um yes, thank you, what's your name mysterious stranger?"

"That's not important."

I helped her gather her stuff that she dropped and walked her home making sure no other vampires would kidnap her.

"Here you are, you have a good night."

"You too, sir."

I made it back to the Hellsing mansion and made it to the office that said Integra Hellsing, I entered inside.

"Mom?"

She was working on paperwork then when she heard my voice she looked up at me and her usually hardened expression softened a little.

"How was it William?"

"Easy, he just took a hostage so I walked the hostage home."

"Excellent."

"Do you have any other missions for me to do?"

"No, you get some rest, even you need sleep."

"Alright, night."

"Night."

As I made it back to my room I was stopped by basically the only older sister figure I've had ever, Seras Victoria.

"Hey, Squeak."

"Hey, Seras."

"How did the mission go?"

"Good only this one took longer because he tried to make snack out of a college student, so I had to make sure she was safe."

"At least the beast is dead."

"Oh yeah, he's dead, I'm going to bed I'll see you later."

"See ya."

I changed out of my uniform into my pajamas, looked at the clock it was 12:45 that's early for me and I fell asleep in my bed.

I was asleep for about what I believe six hours until, my wake up call came for me.

"Good morning, Sir William."

I gave her a quick yawn and greeting.

"Good morning, Margaret."

I then stretched my shoulder and luckily it healed from last night.

Margaret has been our housemaid for as long as I remember, she's basically a member of our family.

Oh I almost forgot, my name is William Arthur Hellsing and I'm the adopted son of Sir Integra Hellsing. You see eighteen years ago my mother, my biological mother was a woman from Kenya who was seduced by a vampire which not only made her pregnant with me but it also made her a ghoul who tried to kill Integra, only after Integra killed her she found me still living inside my biological mother's womb and decided to raise me as the next heir to the Hellsing family. From what I know, I'm a Dhampir a half-vampire, I carry inside of me, my mother's human traits but I have my father's vampiric traits and powers, needless to say I hate him for what he did to her and for making me almost an outsider. I was trained and taught by Integra in studies and swordsmanship and I was trained in my Vampiric powers and marksmanship by both vampires Alucard and his partner and my best friend Seras Victoria, ever since I was fifteen I have been working in Hellsing with Alucard and Seras as a vampire slayer, it kinda gives me a rush to stop them, I can't really explain it. I know I will inherit the seat to lead Hellsing eventually but I made a promise to myself I won't lead Hellsing until I kill the vampire basturd who spawned me.

Anyways back to reality Margaret was holding a glass of blood, you see since my I'm half vampire I need to drink blood, kinda like how a person needs a pill or medication, the thing is with me being also human I need to eat regular food, I need nutrition from both, it can be a pain in the ass.

I took the glass and drank from it.

"Thank you, Margaret."

After finishing Margaret left to continue with her chores, I got out of bed to change into my street clothes, so I can go out to a café near here, I can't go out there in my Hellsing uniform,I then put on my glasses and luckily my eyes went from being blood red to going back to their regular shade of blue, I then put on my cross, my most prized possession, said a quick prayer and left for the café. On my way to the café, I paid a local vendor for a newspaper and made it to the café while I was reading my newspaper, I order a cup of coffee and a banana nut muffin, coffee's the only thing I have noticed that can take the iron taste out of my mouth, the barista who brought me my order looked familiar, wait she was the college student from last night.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you miss."

She looked at me while I was adding cream and sugar to my cup.

"You look familiar, do I know you."

"I don't think so."

"Really not from a college class?"

"No, I go to a private university."

"Well, what about the vampire book store?"

"I'm not a fan of that occult crap."

"Don't belittle vampires, a vampire saved my life last night!"

She's a fireplug, I'll give her that, I then continued my charade of a skeptic.

"Well, anything is possible in this world."

She then noticed I was then adding my sixth sugar packet to my coffee.

"Wow, you sure have sweet tooth."

"It runs in my family."

I need my coffee sweet so the blood taste in my mouth really goes away, but for all I know a sweet tooth could run in my family.

"What's your name?"

"William, what's yours?"

"Carol."

"If you have time Carol, you can join me."

"Sure my break does start in a minute."

We talked for a few minutes and while I was enjoying my meal I got to know her and what she was studying, she wants to be a teacher in an elementary school, just then Margaret, then approached us.

"Sir William, your mother requests your presence."

"Alright I'm on my way, I'll talk to you later Carol."

"Wait!"

She then writes her number on a napkin and hands it to me.

"Call me."

I took the napkin and smiled at her.

I made it back to my mother's office and there she was looking at me and smoking one of her cigars.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, there's been vampiric activity happening and I'm sending you, Seras and, Margaret to investigate."

"Wait why are you sending the maid, aren't we going to London?"

"No this time we're sending you farther."

"How farther?"

"We're sending you to Japan."

"Japan?"

"Hellsing has an informant there who can help you."

**To be continued...**

**Well, that's it for this chapter, if you have something on your mind let me know and don't forget to fave, follow and review.**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
